


Yoshi

by naasad



Series: Call Me By Name [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Autistic Character(s), Autistic Hiro Hamada, Autistic Tim Drake, Gen, Long-Lost Families, bruce is kinda shitty in this, eventual BatFamily, eventual Teen Titans, mentioned trans male character, mentioned trans wasabi, will be adding tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Yoshi - a Japanese unisex name meaning 'Happy'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea how real-world adoptions work, but I've done what research I can, and please remember that this is a work of fiction.
> 
> This takes place a year after Bruce comes back from the dead, and four years after the events of the Big Hero Six movie, so Tim and Hiro are 18.

“Oh, my God, there you are!” A rather short young man grabbed Tim by the arm and forcefully dragged him across the San Francisco street and into a nearby garage. “Geez, GoGo’s going to have your head!”

It was at that point, Tim unfroze and promptly tripped his kidnapper and shoved him into a wall. “Seriously! I can’t go one month without a kidnapping attempt? Look, if you need money, I’m sure my dad’ll just give it to you.”

The man stared at Tim, frowning. “You’re not Hiro.”

“What? No. I have no clue who that is.” Tim ran a hand through his hair, trying to play up his public persona as much as possible. The stranger’s boldness had genuinely startled him, but he could use that to his advantage.

“Fred?” A head of hair and not much else poked around the doorframe from inside in the house. A very familiar head. “What are you doing in here?”

‘Fred’ gaped, looking between Tim and the newcomer. “Evil twin!” he gasped, diving for some equipment across the garage.

“Twin?” asked another new voice, and a second head peeked out above the first one.

“Go back inside, Aunt Cass,” ordered the first, stepping inside the garage.

“No, wait.” Cass moved to stand in front of Tim, holding out her hand. “May I?”

Tim sighed, but gave her his hand, expecting cuffs.

Instead, she traced the burn scar on his wrist. “Yoshi?” she gasped.

Tim yanked his hand back. “Look, I don’t know who Yoshi is, I don’t know what you want, but if you just give me a phone, I can call my dad and he’ll get you whatever it is.”

Cass nodded, looking hurt. “Alright, yeah, come on inside. I’ll get you some food!”

To get inside, Tim had to pass the other young man, noting with some satisfaction he was taller than him. Barely.

“Hiro,” Cass called, beckoning them both. Once inside, she strode across the room and locked the front door, flipping the sign to say ‘closed’. “Have a seat anywhere you like.”

Tim slid into the nearest booth, marking exits and taking note of the others in the room. Fred, a short woman with purple streaks in her hair, a tall woman with taller heels, and a large African American man who looked vaguely panicky.

Cass returned a minute later with a cell phone, donuts, and hot wings, a glass of milk beside. Once Tim tapped in the number, she disappeared on the other side of the counter. “Hi, my name is Cass Hamada, I ran into your son. I’m sorry, I hate to ask, but he has this birthmark. Was he adopted?”

Tim tugged his jacket sleeve over the scar, and turned to ‘Hiro’, ignoring the food. “You are the worst informed kidnappers I have ever met.”

Hiro scoffed and pulled the food over to himself, digging in eagerly. “And just how many kidnappers have you actually met? What’s your name, anyway?”

“Tim Drake-Wayne.”

“And who’s that?”

Fred laughed nervously. “Uh, Hiro? I might’ve kidnapped Bruce Wayne’s son on accident. The one who’s the CEO of his company.”

The entire café burst into chaos.

Tim’s eyes narrowed. “I know you.”

Fred waved sheepishly.

“Frederick Lee!” Tim leaped to his feet and started chasing Fred around the room. “You stole my hoodie!”

“Dude, that was like eight years ago!” Fred called, slightly panicked. “We were ten!”

“That was my only hoodie!”

“Wait – what?” Fred screeched to a stop and turned around. “Dude, come on, I know that’s a lie.”

“The hell do you think I ended up with Bruce for?”

Fred scratched the back of his neck. “Uh… Cause your parents died?”

Tim rolled his eyes and sat back down. “I was basically living with him before that.” He snagged the food back from Hiro.

“Hey!” The other teen watched in awe as Tim downed the spicy wings without flinching.

“Tim?” Cass returned, cradling the phone. “Your dad wants to talk to you. And, Hiro, could we talk real quick? The rest of you should probably head home.”

Hiro followed Cass into the kitchen and the others left, shooting Tim vaguely threatening looks. Fred glanced at him. “Do you want me to stay?”

Tim felt his leg for the hidden pocket that contained his bo staff. “No,” he said. “I should be fine.” As Fred left through the garage, he held the phone to his ear. “Yes?”

“Are you hurt?” Bruce asked.

“No.”

“Good. I’m sending you some files, look over them,” Batman ordered. “Be careful. Hiro Hamada is the leader of the Titans copycat team that cropped up four years ago. They’ve been calling themselves Big Hero Six.”

Tim nodded and pulled his laptop out of its bag, connecting to the Titans servers and opening the files – a birth certificate, first. “Do you have names for the others?”

“Leiko Tomago, female. Aiko Miyazaki, female. Wasabi No-Ginger, male, born Gwendolyn Matsumoto.”

“Was that last addition really necessary?”

“Knowledge is power.”

Tim sighed.

“No word on the firebreather, seems to go by Fredzilla.”

“Try Fred Lee.”

“Stan’s boy?”

“Would you put it past him?”

Bruce was silent for a long moment. “No. No, I wouldn’t. Have you finished reviewing those files?”

Tim scanned the birth certificate, then minimized it to see adoption papers and name changes behind. After half a second of reading, he felt sick to his stomach. “How did this go unnoticed?”

“Assumptions were made,” Bruce grunted.

“How do I proceed?”

“With caution. Do not expose your identity.”

“You know, the rest of us take our masks _off_ during daylight hours.”

Bruce hummed. “Be careful, Tim. Call for back-up if you need it.”

“Hypocrite.”

Bruce hung up, and Tim went back to scouring the papers in front of him.

Eventually, Hiro stormed over to his side. “I’m mad at her, not you,” he spat, then turned and walked upstairs, calling over his shoulder “and you will be, too!”

Cass sat across from him with a pained expression on her face. “You know?”

“Yes.” Tim shut his laptop. “What happened?”

Cass sighed. “Your parents died in an accident when you and Hiro were three. There were the two of you and your older brother, Tadashi, and I wanted to take all three of you, but I couldn’t. I would have – I would have made it work – but I couldn’t prove that, I could only prove that I could take care of two. Financially speaking. They told me to choose who would go into the system. Tadashi was seven, and he volunteered, but I knew you would have a better chance of being adopted, and I was selfish. I wanted Tadashi’s help.”

“Why me and not Hiro?” Tim asked. “Eenie-meenie-miney-moe?”

Cass shook her head. “Hiro’s… special.”

“You mean autistic.”

“I don’t know. I can’t afford to find out, the only way the boys got into college was with full rides.”

Tim nodded slowly. “We’re identical twins. Autism is genetic. My parents could afford to find out – the Drakes – they could afford anything they wanted. I guess they didn’t actually want me, though, because they never had much time or money to spend on even basic necessities.”

Cass choked on a sob.

“That’s not your fault, though. You couldn’t have known.” Tim sighed. “I still can’t forgive you. Not yet. Do you know where Hiro is?”

“Up the stairs.” Cass pointed. “The top floor is his bedroom.”

Tim nodded, shoving his laptop back into its bag and standing. He paused at the foot of the stairs. “Tadashi, Hiro, and Yoshi. ‘Lucky’, ‘Prosperous’, and ‘Happy’.”

“Are you happy?” Cass asked.

Tim thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, I think so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should thank syusuke for there being a second chapter at all. Lmao, I completely forgot about this until they commented on it.

Tim stepped up the stairs slowly, taking in all the different pictures, taking extra time to look over the one of two very familiar strangers. He reached out to touch, trace the curves of their faces with his fingertip.

"You going to come up?"

Tim shrugged one shoulder and turned to face his twin. "Yeah. I don't remember them."

"Me neither," Hiro said, turning to lead him up the stairs. "This is my room."

"Cosy," Tim said, flopping down on the bed.

"Not what you're used to, huh?" Hiro shoved him towards the side and laid down next to him, knocking their knees together.

Tim hummed quietly. "Nah, this is better." He squinted at the stickers on the ceiling. "Much better."

"Tadashi helped me put those there."

"Where is he?" Tim asked.

Hiro stumbled over his words for a second, finally nodding and sitting up, grabbing his jacket. "Come with me."

Tim frowned, but stood and followed him through to the garage and the shiny moped inside.

Hiro ran a hand over the front, then tossed over a beat-up green and white helmet. "Put that on, let's go."

They ended up at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Tim marveled at the lettering above the robotics hall. "So, our big brother's a big name around here."

"Yeah." Hiro hunched his shoulders up around his ears, then stopped in front of a plaque. "But not for the reasons you think."

Tim stopped in his tracks.

* * *

 

 **TADASHI HAMADA ROBOTICS HALL**  
In Loving Memory of Tadashi Hamada (1993-2014)  
_In a selfless act of bravery, Robotics major Tadashi Hamada rushed into a burning fire on campus to save his friends' lives, sacrificing his own in the process. May his spirit guide us as we endeavor through scientific advancement to make the world a better, safer place._

* * *

 

Tim traced the lettering. "Was-" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Was there a body?"

Hiro shook his head. "We buried an empty casket. I've always felt closer to him here than...." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tim nodded and let his hand fall to his side, filing away that information for later. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "What was he working on?"

Hiro smiled wryly. "Nothing much."

The Big Hero 6 robot, Tim's brain helpfully supplied.

"Wanna see my lab?" Hiro asked, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Please."

Tim was surprised by the lab's spaciousness. "A few of my favorite R&D kids come from here. They've been holding out on me."

"Kids?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Interns." Tim shrugged. "Most of them are older than me, but everybody calls them that. Like baby goats, I guess. What's your current project?"

"Fire drones." Hiro walked over to the computer and pulled up the blueprints. "They're designed to be kept on-site and are programmed to call 911 as soon as they're activated. They also seek out life signs and can do basic field first aid. They're gonna help a lot of people."

"Might put a lot of people out of jobs, too."

"Nah," Hiro clicked over to a different view of the specs. "Their primary function is to get people safe while waiting for the authorities to arrive, especially in remote locations where emergency services response time is less than optimal."

"So you're going for distribution across all economic classes then."

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how to price based on need and still turn a profit enough to keep producing."

"Charge more for your more affluent customers, if they ask, say the charity makes you look good. They're most likely business people, they'll understand."

Hiro hummed and nodded, before zooming in on the underside of the drone. "Production is still a long way off though. Prototypes are having a ton of coding issues."

"Are you using an AI?" Tim asked. "That many variables, it might be best."

"I don't think I can fit an AI in even the largest processors I have that would still fit."

"Not a full AI." Tim reached for his laptop and pulled up a few reports. "WayneTech has been working on what we're calling a Basic Intelligence. It's a work in progress, but basically you sacrifice learning for adapting."

Hiro leaned back and kicked up his feet. "Explain that better."

After what seemed like a few minutes, Fred knocked on the door and poked his head in. "So no game night tonight?"

"Game night?" Tim asked.

Hiro checked the time. "Ah, damnit. Sorry, Fred." He turned to Tim. "We all have game night at Fred's whenever possible. I don't know why we call it that, we never end up playing games."

Tim glanced at his watch and his eyebrows shot up to his hair. "Oh, geez. You should go to game night, I missed a couple meetings and my PA will have my head if I don't get caught up by tomorrow."

Hiro laughed. "Is she really that scary?"

Tim winced. "You haven't met her. I was serious about that job offer, by the way."

Hiro nodded and saved his work. "I'll think about it, but I don't really feel like having to prove myself against accusations of nepotism."

"Makes sense. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Hiro agreed.

With that, the two seperated, heading off to suit up for patrol.


End file.
